


Sherlock's Last Goodbye

by lostinthewords



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthewords/pseuds/lostinthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's last goodbye to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belong to Boyce Avenue. The song is 'Briane'.

Two days. This was all John thought as he walked down Baker Street, unaware of everything around him. A few steps away from the flat and he was already wishing he could turn back. He didn't have to pretend there that his soul wasn't aching with every reminder that Sherlock wasn't around anymore. Every reminder in the past two days since he watched his… whatever he was to him fall. Fumbling in his pocket, John pulled out an old ipod, hoping it had enough battery to keep going and block out the pain. He was too unfocused to notice the shine that shouldn't have been there. After pulling the earphones in, he pressed play. 

_You're ashamed about all your fears and dou-_

John stopped, standing in shock, listening.

_Can you make it back from the aftermath_

_And how I left you_

A sob escaped from his throat. This wasn't John's doing, but someone so close to him. Weakly, he held onto the rail and struggled to see through the tears. Every beat and lyric tore it's way into his fragile heart.

_If you could hear me say_

_It's gonna be okay_

_Would you be okay?_

_And though I've gone away_

_I still see what you're going through_

_It kills me everyday-_

"It kills me too Sherlock! It kills me too," John half shouted and half begged. It was impossible for him to stand now, so he sunk to the floor and cradled his head in his hands. No matter how much he cried, at least he was left alone, as the whole street knew by now what had happened. They all knew how he felt.

_For better or worse you're the one_

_I never thought I'd hurt_

_But looking back on these dreams_

_If nothing is what it seems_

_Know that you'll wake up to better things_

_And though I've gone away_

_I still see what you're going through_

_It kills me everyday_

_To know I killed what meant most to you_

_So when you pass my grave_

_Leave a rose for what might have been_

_But know that it's okay_

_To shed your fears and find love again_

_I hear you say_

_I don't know how and I don't know why_

_But there will come one day_

_When I'll tell you all the things inside_

_Just know there's someone above here to help you_

It hit the chorus again and John gasped for breath. He couldn't take this, he couldn't. Punching the railing wasn't enough to get rid of the emotions he felt; he just grabbed his hair and rocked, crying more every moment. Anger at Sherlock for leaving him, heartbreak, fear and sorrow enveloped him bit by bit.

_I'm sorry I broke you_

_But there was nothing that you could do_

_Oh I never thought it would end this way_

_But now there's nothing that we could say_

_But goodbye, goodbye_

_All we have left is goodbye_

_Goodbye…_

"Goodbye, Sherlock." The whisper was all he could muster before he was left alone again.


End file.
